Question: What do the following two equations represent? $2x+5y = 2$ $-10x-25y = -4$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $2x+5y = 2$ $5y = -2x+2$ $y = -\dfrac{2}{5}x + \dfrac{2}{5}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-10x-25y = -4$ $-25y = 10x-4$ $y = -\dfrac{2}{5}x + \dfrac{4}{25}$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.